Under The Moon
by Wildflower84
Summary: Dimitri has broken her heart one too many times. What happens when she has finally had enough of his lies and cheating? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my very first story, so please be gentle with it. My baby! Anyway! Review!

Chapter 1: Heart Break

The rain slipped down my bare skin. The cold drops seemed to pierce me like ice daggers. I ran with tears in my eyes. _**I hated him**_. I hated him so much! Just yesterday he said that he loved me, and now I find him kissing another girl. I just wanted to choke the life out of him, but I know that I will forgive him after I shed a few tears.

"_Molchaniye_!" someone called out, but I didn't turn around, I kept running until someone…or something was in front of me.

He had dark green hair and cold black eyes. He had a smirk that I loved so much plastered on his face. If you looked closely, you could see small pointed fangs poking his lower lip.

"Dimitri, get the hell away from me." I shouted.

"I can explain, Molchaniye. Mary is just a friend. _**She kissed me**_,_** I didn't kiss her**_." He said slowly.

"Get away from me! I _**loved**_ you, and you knew it. This is the third time that you did something like this to me." I said practically growling.

My own fangs began to get longer as my purple eyes turned red with anger. My magenta hair turned black as I prepared to attack him when he grabbed my arms and pinned me to a tree. He bent down and kissed me, but I pushed him off.

"I'm not your darn Mary Mandolin." I said running away.

Before he could run after me, a woman's hand appeared on his shoulder. She had pale skin and violet eyes. Her hair was blonde and she had a small, deceiving smile plastered on her ruby red lips.

"Don't worry darling, you still have me." Mary said kissing Dimitri.

Unknown to him, Dimitri kissed her back. His eyes flashed violet and he whispered in a monotone, "Yes, my love."

Meanwhile, in the bushes, I watched with an intrigued look. I knew he loved her. He is a liar, and I shouldn't have ever loaned my heart to him.

"I am tired of being plain old Molchaniye. Today, Mertvaya Tishina is born." I said

A/N: Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Molchaniye means silence in Russian and Mertvaya Tishina is deadly silence in Russian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The 21st Century

I scanned the premises. It was a school with orange walls and orange highlights in it. The roof was green and nature seemed to be flourishing everywhere. This seemed to be a perfect place to forget Dimitri. I began walking into the school. I wore an aqua pleated skirt with an aqua vest, a purple neck tie, a white school boy's shirt, purple thigh-length stockings and white boots. Around my neck was a pearl-coin necklace that my mother left me when she died.

"Rosalya?" someone asked.

I turned to see a cute white haired boy with mismatched gold and green eyes. He also wore Victorian styled clothes and he was a foot and a half taller than me. He seemed surprised that I wasn't this Rosalya person.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else. I'm Lysander, are you new here?" Lysander asked.

"Yeah, well...not really. I came here to...uh...enroll. I'm...er...Victoria." I said looking at the ground and blushing a bit.

I am a terrible liar, but he seemed to trust me very quickly and bought my story. I then went walking around a long hallway until I found a large oak door that read, 'Student Council Room.' I gently knocked before entering to find a blonde-haired boy arguing with a red-headed one. They both didn't seem to notice me, but the red-headed one was about to throw punches. quickly, I grabbed his hand.

"Whatever it is, is it really worth hurting him?" I asked, my necklace glowing a bit as I charmed him into believing what I said.

"No." he growled leaving.

I then turned to the blonde. I then realised his beautiful eyes. They were gold. They ere just like...Dimitri's in his human state. I suppose he and Mary decided to settle down. Maybe I'm just jumping the gun, too. I then looked at his chest. They were a bit bruised. Quickly, he buttoned his shirt and extended an arm.

"I'm Nathaniel." he said.

"Victoria." I said shaking his hand.

"Did you come here for something?" Nathaniel asked.

"Can I enroll here, please?" I asked.

He handed me a few forms and gave me a pen. Quickly, I filled out the forms, gave a passport photo that I conjured up (I am half witch), and handed him fifteen dollars. I then went to my apartment on campus. When I went in, I saw a girl with orange hair and green eyes, then a girl with purple hair and eyes. They saw me and introduced themselves. Their names were Iris and, ironically, Violet. Then, a white-haired girl with aqua eyes, who's name was Rosalya. I could feel it in my gut, we were going to be the best of friends.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi-yo! Anyway, I hope you like it so far...tell if you don't and even give me suggestions! ;p. This is in Dimitri's Point Of View.

Chapter 3: Dimitri

_**Dimitr's POV**_

I stared outside of my castle through the window. Mary sat on my bed wearing a skimpy dress and drinking the best of the blood I had collected and saved for my future wife, who I had hoped to be Molchaniye. Mary began to try to pull me into the bed with her, when I pushed her to the ground.

"Get off of me you demoness! It's because of you that Molchaniye left." I shouted.

"Don't try to hide it, you know that you cant resist my charms. Come on, and seal your love with a kiss." She said trying to kiss me when I slapped her.

"Get the hell out of my castle, and never return. You are hereby banished!" I shouted before calling for my group of bats. Mary disappeared among them.

I sighed. Molchaniye had warned me of Mary's spells, but I didn't believe her. I love her, and she love me too...well, she did. She had been hurt for way too many times because of me. I didn't deserve her, and she deserved someone better than me. We belonged together. I need her to survive. I have to find her.

_**Molchaniye's POV**_

It was my third month here at Sweet Amoris and I loved life here. Everything seemed so peaceful and everyone was welcoming, especially with a certain 'magic touch'. I began to walk to school, Iris, Violete and Rosalya were walking with me. Then, a portal opened and I saw him walk our.

"Dimitri!" I gasped.

The girls looked at me strangely. I had an angered look on my face and they all wanted to know who he was, and what the hell had just happened. I growled at Dimitri who looked happy, relieved and ashamed.

"Love, I am so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" He asked.

"Go to hell." I shouted. "And go meet up with your precious Mary Mandolin."

"I banished her into oblivion. Please, my love, I am sorry. I was a fool to believe anything that she said." Dimitri said sincerely, "I love you!"

Sure it was cheesy. Yes it was the oldest trick in the book, but if you saw the look in his eyes when he said that, you would have believed him too. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Let's go back home." I said before we vanished.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, that was terrible. I was kind of rushing because I got writers block and I knew I wouldn't have finished it any other way. Any-who, thanks for reading. Peace out! ;)

Love,

Wildflower84


End file.
